shinobisagafandomcom-20200215-history
War Tutorial
(Currently requires revision/adaptation.) To begin contesting an area, it requires a minimum of two shinobi of that faction to be present at that location. You can only begin capturing a point between 1:00 pm Est - 1:00 am Est though fights can carry on past these time limits. Your force must hold the point for six hours(OOCly) with at least two able bodied shinobi to successfully capture the point. If combat starts at a contested point, no one can join that fight under any circumstance for up to nine rounds between each conflicting group. The number of rounds you must wait can be calculated by using: R = round(N(1/2)-1) Where R is your rounds. N is the number of ninja participating Each faction can only capture up to two locations a day. Kages are /highly/ recommended to not leave their villages; this is considered unprotected and unexpected circumstances may be waiting. There are exceptions to this when it comes down to entering an enemy village. Kill shots constantly are highly frowned on. Also, you will need to admin help when you begin contesting a point with enough shinobi. Please understand, people will die, and this is the greatest chance to become stronger. The greatest of shinobi are forged in war, and we respect this OOCly as well. Keep in mind that capturing more points will result in OOC rewards such as weapons vendors, and other interesting things we have planned for those who dominate the field. Keep in mind we will be watching closely, and we have much more respect for those who accept a loss, or take a hit rather than god-mod to victory. Options will be granted for parties to PAUSE contested points if it gets too late for everyone, and it is generally agreed upon. The same fight would continue the next day at a specified time and we would reset the five turn hold on outside sources. There are IC scouts from every nation that are updating shinobi's maps, and territories. This mean when the information page is updated, you will ICly know when a territory is being contested. It is NOT instant, you may see the warning, and the enemy army may have already been there for a few hours. Real scouts are the best, but risky as you can assume. There will now be a limit of shinobi on each territory contested, based on the number of territories you already control. This may sound complicated, so I'll explain in more detail. Each map has three points that can be contested, and you're only allowed to have 3-5 shinobi from each nation at a single point. This changes however, if you already own land in that territory. For example, if Konoha were to attack eastward into Kirigakure territory, they would be limited to 3-5 shinobi to start the strike on a SINGLE territroy- Whereas Kirikgaure could respond with a larger assault due to having control of that map. This makes a tactical advantage to the defender, which it should, but this does not stop anyone from attacking multiple areas at once. Konoha could still launch 3-5 shinobi at every area if they wanted. Villages will be given an increased rate of speed in which they can send troops between captured points. This can only be managed by each factions leaders, and will allow them to send a limited amount of men faster past those captured points. Since we gave an advantage to the defenders, this should now give an edge for those who have successfully launched an offensive strike You would be able to select a squad, from your village, and direct them to your farthest outpost points without suffering the delay of map travel. You would still be limited to the RP rounds that restrict everyone. Category:Tutorials